plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Modify Plants vs. Zombies/Gallery of mods
This gallery shows a few ways to modify Plants vs. Zombies. To find out how to do this, see [[Modify Plants vs. Zombies|Modify Plants vs. Zombies]]. Gallery Modified Mini-games Page.png|Modded Mini-games Page Cobcannon hacked and modded.JPG|Modded Cob Cannons with different wheels Cattail zen garden modded background.JPG|Zen Garden mod with Cattail Catapult zombie in i zombie hack and mod.jpg|I, Zombie mod using Seed Hack to get Catapult Zombie Pogo party pogozombie hacks modded.jpg|Modded Roof texture with hacked Pogo Zombies PvZ The "Snorkel-pult" mod|Animated Melonpult mod Mod Mini-games.png|PC Mini-games Page with iOS, iPad and PS3 Icons moddedloadingscreen.png|Modded the loading screen to make it this loading screen modded WoW.PNG|Loading screen modded to World of Warcraft wallpaper. Suburban almanac Zombies WoW modded.PNG|Modded Zombies Suburban Almanac Suburban almanac Plants WoW modded.PNG|Modded Plants Suburban Almanac Suburban almanac index WoW modded.PNG|Modded Suburban Almanac Index MyRoughModAttempt.JPG|Cattail and Cactus's tops swapped. Sun-shroom and Torchwood's bodies swapped. Cabbages are now silver coins and viceversa. All Sleeping Mushrooms.PNG|Mushrooms sleep regardless of time conditions Freeze-o-Fire.png|A Modded Survival: Roof (Hard) by Minh Mod Puzzle.png|PC Puzzle Page with iOS and iPad Icons Mod Survival2.png|PC Survival Pages with iPad Icons YetI.png|Modded Zombies File:Very_Basic_Design_Survival_Day.png|Basic painted area of Survival: Day Gargantuar vs all plants.png|Notice flower pots in water, lily pads in ground and lots of gargantuars (actually normal zombies) Not Zen Garden.png|What's wrong with the Zen Garden? Zomboss2.png|???????? chinesemod.PNG|Chinese mod http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ZPk7Db0-cA IMG 1022.PNG|All normal zombies replaced with the dancing zombie. Hacked Image.png|Flying things? Also note the lack of Coffee Beans and waking mushrooms. Hacked Image2.png|Giga Zombies and black helmet Football Zombie. Hacked Almanac.jpg|X'mas Almanac with Giga Zombies Hacked Bowling 2.jpg|X'mas Wall-nut Bowling 2. Note the Explode-o-nut is Black Hacked CLYSE.jpg|X'mas Column Like You See'Em Hacked Zombotany 2.jpg|ZomBotany 2 in Pool Night Hacked Zombiquarium.jpg|Zombiquarium in a Fish Tank? Hacked I, Zombie Endless.jpg|Day I, Zombie: Endless Hacked Zomboss.jpg|Dr.Zomboss Battle in Roof: Day Zombatar_100.jpg|The Old Dancing Zombie Zombatar Hacked_Plants.png|Note that this is Night level and Repeaters are Snow Peas and vice versa Image 2.png|My cockatiel in plants Image 7.png|feather corn cannon bomb above a zombie on a modificate terain What happens when you Make The background Transparent.png|When you Make The background transparent a hall of mirror effect/Motion blur effect will come up Endless2.jpg|Something to say with Dr. Zomboss Snorkelpult-mods.jpg|Snorkel-pult Cobcannon hacked and modded.JPG|What the.....? Mod Mini-games.png|PC Mini-games Page with IOS, iPad and PS3 Icons Mod Survival.png|A Modded Survival: Fog (Hard) by Hoanganhminh Brainlover.png|B(rain)lover is here... bandicam 2012-08-13 13-56-02-240.jpg|Survival: Aquarium All Sleeping Mushrooms.PNG|All the mushrooms permanently asleep. note the dark background. Disco and jackson.PNG|for those who are both a fan of disco and micheal jackson... RotateMGPicandLawnStringsMiniGamesName.PNG|A Modded Mini-games page, with rotated image and LawnStrings name by Drek Pumpkin 2nd degrade in Last Stand mod.PNG|Pumpkin second degrade mod (Note the pumpkin at the bottom by Drek ZomBotany2.png|ZomBotany 2, please read the note. modlaststand.png|A modded Last Stand PvZ9.png|A Modded Last Stand. Melon-pult and Winter Melon became Nut-pults and Winter Nut, the Pool is became Iced, and the other Plants and Zombies is modded. YodelingPea Almanac.PNG|Yodeling Pea This Guy Sucks.PNG|Onion replacing Garlic ProfWrightAlmanac.png|There's a new leader of Zombies around... 2013-07-03_00001.jpg|Colonel-pult and Changed Seed Packets Screwed.png|Sorry, I killed your Imp... Giga-Gargantuar.png|Giga-gargantuar's almanac entry by editing LawnStrings.txt and using Cheat Engine PvZMod.png|Lily Pads on ground and Flower Pots on water. Also, Tangle Kelp on land and Potato Mine on water First 2 ememies.png|Marine the raccoon as Digger Zombie and Shadow as Dancing Zombie 2013-11-02_00017.jpg|''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' style PowerLilyandImitater.png|The Power Lily won't give you plant food.../PvZ2-style Imitater Jetpack Zombie3.png|Uh.. Jetpack Zombie from Far Future? BRZZZZ.png|Barrel Roller Zombie in PvZ (Modded Zomboni) Screen shot 2013-12-05 at 5.54.13 PM.png|old dancing zombie mod! pultFamily.png|the new pult family Money-Pult.png|The Money-pult, by The M.E.O.W. King CATBOW DASHTAIL.jpg|Catbow Dashtail! (Cattail as Rainbow Dash) By Partylover626 Shadow Pea.png|Shadow Pea by Hunter5897 Me Smash Modded.png|Me Smash Darkages! (by Hunter5897) ICmod.png|Cyborg Ranger's Blood-shroom mod Electric-Nut.png|Electric-nut by Hunter5897 Tall-Tronic.png|Tall-Tronic by Hunter5897 Light Dandelion.png|Light Dandelion (by Hunter5897 ) Party-Shroom.png|PARTY!! (by Hunter5897) WTD3.PNG|You lost in the Zen Garden!! Surfer as Dolphin Rider.png|Dolphin Rider as Surfer Zombie Orangepulto.o.png|Orange-pult (Note the Dark Ages background). 11422865 1835521970007099 717002304 o.jpg|PVZ 2 Mod Category:Galleries Category:Cheats